Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for adjusting demand for power.
Background Art
Direct load control (DLC), which reduces power demand by directly controlling a load when the power supply is tight, is known.
PTL 1 discloses a power usage status monitoring system that is capable of ascertaining a user's power usage status and starting a power supply and/or stopping a power supply without dispatching a worker to the power supply destination.
PTL 2 discloses a load selection/interruption apparatus for selecting and interrupting loads in ascending order of a priority when the power being used exceeds the power that is available.